Nerds
by DreamWings231
Summary: Locus, Felix, and Sharkface are roommates who yell at each other and make out with each other. Modern AU, OT3, sharklolix.


Is there other Sharklolix fics out there?

Yes? No?

Welp, hope you enjoy

* * *

Roommates.

These nerds were his roomates.

These two nerds are the reason why Locus has constant migraines.

Felix was currently arguing, no whining, to Sharkface about the fridge being packed with smelly fish that only the Chinese man eats. Sharkface's towering form loomed over Felix as he complained about Felix constantly stealing his money.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have fifty dollars in your wallet," Felix counters, "You know, that is quite stupid of you since your living with me!"

"That's really what you want to say?" Sharkface snarled.

"Both of you," Locus commanded from his seat on the couch. He didn't look up from his book when he ordered, "Be quiet."

"Oh, sorry Locus," Felix sneered sarcastically and rolled his eyes, "Are we bothering your reading? I can't possible understand your concentration when our apartment reeks of fish!"

"Your ego reeks more than the fish," Sharkface retorted.

"So much ego for such a small being," Locus commented, glancing over his book to see Felix switching his glare at a smirking Locus and a laughing Sharkface.

"Hey! If anything is small, it's certainly not my dick!"

Locus struggled to block out his roommates' argument about dick sizes as he continued to read his book. The dark skinned man silently groaned when Felix punched Sharkface in the jaw and the other simply tackled Felix onto the small couch.

Felix' head bumbed against Locus' right thigh and his wrists were pinned by Sharkface's hands. Locus signed and look at the Chinese man currently trying to retain Felix' kicking legs with his own but was only successful with trapping one leg while the other kicking leg attempted to whack Sharkface as much as Felix could. It didn't take long for Felix and Sharkface to stop yelling at each other, a miracle on Locus' be hath, until they began smashing their lips together loudly, an annoyance on Locus' be hath.

"Will you two ever stop this idiotic, hormone-crazed behavior?" Locus stood up from the couch, letting Felix' head to fall on the lumpy cushion.

"What's a relationship without a little fire, Locus?" Felix asked rhetorically as Sharkface trailed bites down his neck and to his collarbone. Felix didn't bat an eye and only grinned when Locus flipping him off and moved over to the smaller couch of the living room and continued reading as Sharkface placed bite marks on his neck.

"You're such a loud mouth, Felix," Sharkface breathed out over Felix' tender neck and nipped at his Adam's apple and began sucking on his shoulders, scraping his teeth whenever he switched to the other.

"Remember to bite his ear to get him to shut up."

"Locus, how about you suck my," was all Felix could say before his ear was trapped in Sharkface's hot mouth, teeth tugging the skin. The living room was filled with the brunet's moans as he shrugged to get his hands out of Sharkface's grip, either to claw at the tattooed back or run his fingers over his abs.

"You know what," Sharkface gave one last suck on Felix' ear, "I think Locus is feeling a bit lonely."

Felix grinned up at him and looked over to Locus, "Sharky, I think you're right. We should give Locus some attention."

Locus merely signed when his boyfriends got off the couch. Sharkface plucked his book out of his hands, tossing it on the floor, and Felix mounted on his lap and immediately started to roam their tongues together, Felix' tongue piercing bumping against Locus' teeth. Felix wrapped his arms around Locus' neck, pulling at dark, long locks and Locus held Felix' hip in one hand while his other hand slipped into Felix' jeans.

"You're not wearing boxers," Locus commented, taking a firmer grip on the tan ass.

A laugh rumbled from Sharkface, he occupied the rest of the space of the small couch and leaned over to bite and suck at Locus' neck, "This is Felix we're talking about."

"Oh fuck off," Felix leaned back, letting Locus and Sharkface to start exchanging spit and bite each other's till there's blood. The brunet helped himself to the dark skin neck and sucked at the reddening skin. He tugged at both of their black hair and feast on Locus' ear as he felt Sharkface's hand joining Locus' in his pants, "You boys enjoying yourself?"

His two boyfriends slowly broke their kiss, a string of saliva connecting their mouth then breaking as their eyes gleamed with lust and darkness at Felix and their crooked smiles was formed by bloody lips.

Returning his own smirk, Felix laughed as they attacked his neck and their moans and groans lasted for hours.

* * *

Yeah, so uh thanks for reading!

:P

Kay, so shoutout to lightishredgarishblog and actualagentwashington just becuz!  
You're the Felix and Sharkface to my Locus!


End file.
